Never Know Where You'll Find Him
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: Rebecca Marie lived in England with her divorced mom all her life. When she moves to Malibu, she finds out she has a twin brother. Who is he? Jiley, JakexOC, Lackson, Moliver, OliverxOC Rebecca's POV
1. Chapter 1

**I will update my other stories if I get MORE reviews!!!!! I feel so upset…ya I know Im a bad writer…..**

**Chapter 1**

**The new girl's POV**

_My name is Rebecca Marie. Stop staring at me, I'm English._

_The kind of English from England, not America._

_Just if you're wondering._

_This is my mind, not a journal. Sorry, I don't do journals or diaries or address books._

_Though one time my mom and I were in Germany for…..some reasons and I got this weird book I couldn't read. It said something in German….I think about Journal or Personal Thoughts….sorry, I took Spanish this year!!_

_And if you're wondering why YOU are listening to MY mind….personally I can't answer that question….why ARE you listening to my mind?_

_I moved to Malibu about two weeks ago._

_I was flipping through the channels and saw that new popstar….um…Cassie Tallahassee. Yea! Her!!_

_She was singing some old song….it was a remix and it was better than the original. Don't ask me what it was….I just heard it on my mom's new addiction…the deadly 80's rock radio station._

_Trust me, riding 20 miles with her to go to the mall with my friends I practically die in there. I've got "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Blind Leopard or Deaf Tiger or some other disability and some meat-eating cat stuck in my head._

_Actually, I'm in that car with my mom and guess what? That stupid song came on._

_I'm on the way to the mall to meet my friend, Emily. The weird thing is that Emily moved to Malibu 5 years ago. She was my best friend. _

_STUPID DISABLED MEAT-EATING CARNIVORE BAND!!!_

_I really need an iPod. _

"Okay, Becca, here's your allowance that I owe you from the past, what 5 years?" My mom said. She always forgets to pay me.

She handed me almost $2,000, maybe even more.

"What do you want me to do, buy the whole store?" My mother hates my sarcasm.

_Actually, she's been in a bad mood lately. I wonder why. I overheard her on the phone about my dad or something._

_My mom and dad got a divorce when I was really young. He lives here in Malibu._

I walked into the mall.

I was looking at Mall Directory thing and found this Electronic store.

_Bing-O! _

Then I went to turn around the corner and I ran into a tall guy wearing sunglasses and a hat. We both fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry," I said. I felt so bad.

"No, it's ok," He said. His sunglasses broke and he took them off.

"You look like you're hiding from someone," I said.

"Kinda, I know we just met, but I know I'm not known in England," He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm a famous actor, I'm actually hiding something," He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm Jake Ryan," He said.

My mouth dropped open, "My last name's Ryan too!"

"That's cool," He said, "and freaky at the same time."

My cell phone rang. Emily.

"Hey Em," I said.

"Hey Becca, where are you?" Em asked.

"Um, by the south exit thingy, I ran into this guy and we're talking, so I'll call you back, this is rude," I said and hung up.

"Sorry, my best friend, calls all the time," I said.

He laughed, "It's ok."

"Why'd you laugh?" I asked.

"I like your accent, then at the same time you sounded like you've lived in California all of your life," He said.

"Well, I was born here, my dad and mom divorced when I was really little and I haven't seen him since," I said.

"Same with me, except I live with my dad," He said.

"This is weird, we both have blonde hair, you live with a divorced dad and I live with a divorced mom, our last name is both Ryan, and we were both born in Malibu," I said.

He thought for a while and said, "But-,"

"I dyed my hair," I answered his unsaid question.

"How'd-,"

"I don't know," I said, "I really don't know."

"Jeez, they have the air conditioning on in here strong," I said, shivering and sitting down a bench, curling up in a ball.

Jake offered me his sweatshirt but I said no.

He gave it to me anyways and I put it on.

He sat down next to me, rather close I would say, and kind of cuddled up to me.

"Ya know, you don't have to do this, I'm sure you have better things to do," I said and looked at him.

He looked me in my eyes and said, "Really, I don't."

"Thanks," I said.

"You have pretty eyes," He said.

"Thanks," I said.

"JAKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A brunette girl yelled.

He jerked right away and looked straight at her.

I quickly took off the sweatshirt.

"It's not what it looks like," He said.

"Miley, calm down," A blonde girl by her said.

"I will not calm down! He cheating on me with some prettier girl than me!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'll go," I said.

"Wait, I didn't get your name!"

"Rebecca Marie Ryan," I said.

The girl heard me and suddenly calmed down.

"Wait, you're related?" The girl asked.

"We really don't know, Miles," Jake said.

I took a sharpie and wrote my number on his hand.

"Bye," I said and went off to meet Emily.

I ended up getting an iPod video, a Wii, and a few CD's.

Riding home in the car with my mom, I asked, "Do I have a brother?"

She coughed, and kind of choked on her Pepsi and said, "How did you find out?"

"I ran into this guy, he had blonde hair and we talked and his last name was Ryan, and he was born in California and he has a divorced dad," I said. "And then I started reading his mind."

"Well, yes, Rebecca, you do have a brother. In fact, he's your twin," She said and I spit out my Mountain Dew.

"No way!"

"What was this boy's name?" She asked.

"Jake," I said.

"Oh, well your brother's name is Leslie," She said.

I laughed, "Leslie?"

She gave me one of those death glares, "Rebbeca Marie Ryan! He is your twin brother!"

"Sorry?"

"You better be sorry!" She joked.

Then my phone started ringing. It was a number I didn't know.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Rebecca," The guy said.

"Who is this?"

"Jake," He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rebecca's POV**

_Should I tell him?_

_No._

_Yes._

_Part of me says no, but less says yes._

"Oh, Hi Jake," I said.

"Do you want to go to Central Park? Or are you doing something?" He asked.

"No, I'm not, I'll ask quick," I said.

"Okay," He said.

"Mom, can you take me to Central Park?" I asked.

"Yes, It's right there," She said.

"Okay, I'll walk," I said.

I got out of the car and walked over to the park.

I sat on a swing until I saw a figure walking in the distance.

"Hey, Becca," He said.

"Hi," I said.

He sat down next to me.

We were barely swinging.

"Why did you want me to meet you here?" I asked.

Then my cell phone rang.

_Never let anything bring you down,_

_Just pick up your feelings and turn them aroun-_

It was Emily.

"She always calls, doesn't she?" Jake asked.

I nodded, "Em, I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"You're with that guy you like aren't you?" She asked REALLY loudly.

Jake smiled and I said, "Yes, I am. Now, Bye."

I hung up.

"Well I invited you because I wanted to do this," He said and he pulled me into a long, romantic kiss. Kinda like the ones you see in movies.

When we pulled away, I asked, panting heavily, "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I broke up with her," He said.

"Why? Because of me?" I asked, freaking out.

"No, no, no, we had a fight," He said.

"Oh," I said.

"So, will you go out with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rebecca's POV**

_What should I say?!_

_Yes? _

_No?_

_YES!!!!!!_

I nodded, "Yes."

"Great."

Then both of our cell phones rang.

"Hello?"

"ANNABELLA REBECCA MARIE RYAN! GET YOUR BUTT HOME NOW!" My mom yelled into the phone.

While whoever Jake was talking to went, "LESLIE JACOB RYAN!! GET YOUR BUTT HOME NOW!"

We stared at each other.

"You're name's Annabella?" He asked.

"You're name's Leslie?" I asked.

"Yea," He said.

"My name really is Annabella, why?"

"You must be my twin," He said.

"What?"

"My dad told me I have a twin named Annabella," He said.

"And my mom told me I have a twin named Leslie," I said with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Don't cry," He whispered, wiping my tear away.

I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's not your fault."

"I know, it's just I'm sorry we started dating and we're twins," I said.

"Yea, it sucks."

Then a brunette, mop headed boy walked up with a little boy running in front of him.

"Hey Jake," He said.

"Hey Oliver," Jake said back.

"Hey babe, how you doin'?" Oliver asked me.

I stared at him.

"Are you going out with her?" He asked Jake.

"No, she's my twin sister," Jake said.

Oliver sat by me and put his arm around me.

I looked at him funny.

"Can she talk?" Oliver asked Jake.

"I think," He replied.

I shrugged off his arm and walked over to the swings.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry, I don't know what I did, just gimme a chance," Oliver said.

"To do what?" I asked.

"Listen to me."


End file.
